The present invention relates generally to a high-hat cymbal, and more particularly to the foot-pedal engaging and disengaging mechanism of the high-hat cymbal.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional high-hat cymbal is generally composed of a pair of opposed cymbals mounted on a metal stand and struck together by a foot-pedal mechanism involving an engaging and disengaging structure 10, such as a retaining hook 101 for catching a tube 102 to which the upper cymbal is fastened. The up-and-down reciprocating motion of the upper cymbal is made possible by a connection rod which is actuated by the foot-pedal mechanism, thereby enabling the two opposed cymbals to be struck together to produce a variety of metallic sounds and rhythmic accents.
Such a prior art high-hat cymbal as described above is defective in design in that the retaining hook 101 must be caused to disengage the tube 102 at such time when the high-hat cymbal is to be used by a drummer, who is expected to strike the cymbal with a drumstick. The disengaged tube 102 is then free to move downwards to permit the two opposed cymbals of the high-hat cymbal to stack together. It is often difficult for the drummer to produce a desired rhythmic accent by striking the stacked cymbals with a drumstick in view of the fact that the two opposed cymbals are not stacked together intimately and that there is a small gap between the two stacked cymbals.
In addition, it is a common practice that a drummer uses a drumstick to hit a disengaging rod 103 to bring about the disengagement of the retaining hook 101 with the tube 102. However, the disengaging rod 103 is disposed in an awkward location that it can not be struck conveniently by the drummer with a drumstick.
Moreover, the distance separating the two opposed cymbals of the prior art high-hat cymbal can not be adjusted in accordance with the leg length of a musician.